Chewing gum in various forms has existed for several thousand years with early forms of commercially sold chewing gum appearing in the mid 1800's. Despite its long-standing popularity, many schools, theme parks, airports, and cities have bans in place resulting from improper disposal of the remaining chewing gum cud. Often, chewing gum has been found stuck underneath benches, chairs, and tables, or it has been discarded onto the surface of sidewalks, floors, and streets. Further, chewing gum is resistant to decomposition making it a nuisance and a hazard to the environment. The present invention addresses the issue by providing a convenient means for sanitary and responsible disposal of the chewing gum cud.